Do You Remember?
by Six
Summary: In the future Tai is dying and he thinks about his life. It's kinda songfic. I can't write summaries. Taito, don't read if you don't like it.


Do You Remember?   
By Six   
  


Before anything I wanted to thank Kenzie (who made this fic good with her super powers!), potted_palm, Sandiya and anyone else who has reviewed my fic. Thanks. : )   
  
  


Author's Note: Hello again! I love to write songfic, and I just got the new Everclear cd, so Roxy goes "Hey, I love Everclear (not as much as pumpkins, but still.....), and I love songfic, sooooo..........I should watch wrestling!" Then I watched wrestling. Then I ordered pay-per-view. THEN, I got back on the computer and Chris Rock came on and I went "I'm gonna write a songfic!" and there was this totally cool song on the C.D. called "Otis Redding" and it was too cool, so here I go. : ) Song lyrics are centered. Also, in my strange littly Roxy world there never was an eighth child and the second season never happens. They defeat all the bad guys and go back home. Then the gang went back to the digiworld because they got a message saying there was a big danger and there was, danger I mean, big danger. They defeated it, but Tai got hit really bad in a brave move to save Matt or something like that. Ok, I think that is all that you need to know so I can go on. Sorry that this is so confusing, but I got an idea and had to write it. : ) Also, in case you can't tell, it's in Tai's p.o.v. and he is 19. 

I lie here. Blood pouring from my frail body and flowing onto Matt's dirty, glove-covered hands in a crimson river. I cry, I try not to, but I can't help it, the reality is so hard to deal with, and all of it is hitting me full on as I die. I know I am dying, I can feel it in all my bones, down to the marrow, the blood. I am dying. Thinking these thoughts just makes it more painful. I am dying. I'm not going to live. My dear Yama is looking down on me. I can see the sadness in his eyes, the ultimate look of defeat, he also knows I am going to die and is taking it hard as I am, maybe harder. I love looking in his eyes, I used to do it all the time. I remember. After we left the digiworld, Matt and I became really good friends. Actually, all of us digidestioned became really close, after all the times we shared, who wouldn't, but Yamato and I truly connected. A few years after, when we were 15, we fell in love. It was the greatest feeling in my life and still is. We shared so much. My mind begins to wander as a dull pain starts to set into my body. 

Do you remember   
when we were hungry   
Do you remember   
when we were cold   
Do you remember   
when we were happy   
Do you remember   
do you remember 

Memories are floating through my brain like leaves over a lake in the fall; twisting and turning, going round and round and then stopping when hitting the shore. The digiworld, the first time we were there, comes to mind as some of the harder memories. I remember how Matt and I used to fight. We could never agree on anything. It is surprising really, how we used to fight so much, but then we became so close. For awhile I thought I liked Sora. I really did, but then I realized that I thought I liked her because she liked me. I was very confused, but knew that I had to tell her the truth when she admitted her feelings to me. I felt so bad when I had to tell her I didn't like her. At first she was so upset, practically steaming, but with time she calmed down and accepted it all. I was so glad when Sora finally decided to be my friend again, in tough times you can't afford to lose ones as close as she is. 

So many memories are in my mind of all the hard times we faced. The evil digimon, the black gears. Times when we had no food and had to scrounge for strange fruits and equally strange fish and such. Matt was kind of like our chef, he was so good at cooking the foods we found, no matter how strange they were. This makes me smile, just a little, but still a smile. I love you, Matt. Many nights were spent sleeping on the cold, hard ground, surrounded by foreign lands and animals, but I wouldn't have traded those times for anything. They were the time of my life, they made me who I was, they defined me, and I felt that the digiworld changed us all. We were changed, but for the better. I remember. 

Do you remember   
when we were lucky   
We were living the life   
almost everynight   
I would wrap you in my   
thin white arms   
We'd sit and watch the stars die 

Some of the best times in my life was the years spent with Matt. I remember. When we finally admitted our love for each other, it was just beautiful. We spent almost every night together, watching the stars, the moon, each other. It always made me feel.......beautiful when I was with him. Beautiful was the only way to describe it. Yamato was beautiful, he truly was, and the love and times we shared were beautiful. He held me, showed concern, gave support when needed. My family life was sometimes rough, but I could always look towards Matt to make everything better, he put things in a perspective that really made me think. For all these things he did, for all he was, I loved him. And I still love him, I always will, even when I'm long dead and in Heaven I will love him, and he will love me. I guess that is just the way love is. Love and death are forever. I remember. 

Do you remember   
when we were losers   
Do you remember   
when we were the lame 

Sometimes fighting was so hard. There were so many bad digimon out there. Every morning we would wake up and walk, walk towards a new fight, a new destiny. Fighting became our life. It was either sick or heroic the way we just kept going, never giving up, even when all of us had fallen and could barely see the light, we went on and we fought. Fight after fight after fight. I remember it all. We would lose alot, but in the end we prevailed, we came out on top. We survived, the digidestioned. We made it, we lived, we loved, we lost, but together, nothing could beat, us for long at least. 

I'm getting scared. There is so much blood. I'm going to die. 

Do you remember   
when we were the lovers   
Do you remember   
do you remember 

Love. Love is a tricky thing. It feeds on the soul, eats at it, pulls and twists. Love makes the world go round. Love makes you do the impossible. I remember love. I'm in love. It picks at me, makes me want to live when I know I can't. Love has pulled me, us, through so many hard times. Love was and is always there. I need love, every person needs love. I still see Yamato, he is holding me, weeping, but I can tell he loves me. He knows I love him. I'm dying, but I feel complete. Love makes me feel complete. 

Do you remember   
when we were strung out   
Eating top ramen and   
macaroni and cheese   
We would get so lost   
in that basement room   
And let the Otis Redding   
sing us to sleep 

Life has delt me quite a hand. Sometimes I wonder what my life, what I would be like if I had never been brought to the digital world, if I had never met Matt, Sora, Agumon, the others. Unimaginable. I don't regret a thing I have done. Not one thing. I wouldn't change anything. Life is what it is. Destiny went to work and did what it had to and I feel blessed. I remember. Sure, I'm dying. I'm only 19 and I'm dying, but my life is complete. Knowing all this doesn't make death any easier, though. I'm going to die, but I'll die with love, with friends. 

I wish I had one more life 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to live inside   
this daydream anymore   
I just want to be happy again 

I do want to live. I want to live for them all. I'm their leader, but I know they can go on without me. I still want to live. I remember it all. I want to see Matt playing his harmonica. I want to see that little smile he gets when he looks at me. I want to watch the group sleeping, see their peaceful smiles of content. I want alot, but I'm satisfied. At least I know true love. Some people will live 5 times longer than I and never expirience true adventure, true thrill, true love. I'm dying, I'm scared, but I know everything will be ok. 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be blind   
I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to live inside   
this daydream anymore   
I just want to be happy again 

The pain gets worse. Yama is over me, his tears spilling onto my face and mingling with mine, like our souls, they are together, connected, one. I feel the pull.....oh god....I don't want to die! 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be blind 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be blind 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be blind 

Now the rest of the group can be seen. They are all cut up a bit, but alive. Joe is trying to patch me up, wrapping bandages around me and saying it's going to be ok. I know it's not, but I remember. I remember the good and I remember the bad. I'm going to die. I'm getting scared, darkness is surrounding me. I can feel it everywhere. The dark is pulling, sucking me into oblivion. My throat is getting dry and I'm getting light-headed. Blood is pouring out of me and it's not going to stop. I'm going to do. God. I'm 19, and I'm going to die. I don't want to go. 

I wish I could be like all my heroes   
I wish I could be like all yours too   
I wish I could sing like   
Otis Redding   
I wish I could play   
this guitar in tune 

I'm leaving you. I'm leaving you all. It's not going to be long now before I'll be gone forever. I'm dying, but because I saved Matt. I can hear him, he's crying, asking why. A grim smile apears on my face. 

"Because I love you." 

It's all I can manage to say. The light is fading, but I think he got the message. I know he loves me. I remember. 

Do you remember   
when we were hungry   
Do you remember   
when we were cold   
Do you remember   
when we were happy   
In a way, no one outside   
Could ever know 

I'm dying. It won't be long now. A calm is settling on my body, slowly, but it's there. I can feel it. I'm dying. 

I wish I have one more life... 

How I wish I had   
one more life to live 

I love you all. I always will. I always have. Please remember the good times. Remember the bad times. Just remember. 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to live inside   
this daydream anymore   
I just want to be happy again 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be blind 

The dark, I can feel it. It's closing in at a furious pace. I'm dying, but I remember. 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to live inside   
this daydream anymore   
I just want to be happy again 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be 

Do you remember? 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be 

Please remember.....remember the good, remember the bad, remember all the times we shared. I love you all, I love you Matt. 

I don't want to be wasted   
I don't want to be blind 

I look at their faces one final time, it's hard through my blurry, pained eyes, but I can see them. I open my mouth to cough out one more bloody sentance. 

"You need to remember. You have to remember. I do....I remember." 

I don't want to be blind 

And my eyes shut for the final time, an eternal image of my love and my life burned into my eyes. I remember.   
  
  
The End   
  
  
  


Ok, you just read it. I know it wasn't very good, but you might feel like reviewing anyways! : ) 


End file.
